fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon (Archer)
This article is for , Artoria Pendragon (Archer). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img3 = Territory creation |name3 = Territory Creation |rank3 = A |effect3 = Increases own Arts performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= 70% Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |20}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Orion. *Vivian is the name of the Lady of the Lake. *She has 2 skills animation, the second one is only for her 2nd skill. *She gained a NP generation rate increase buff from 0.5% to 0.59% on 17 August 2016. *She received Battle's Sprite Update on the 1 January 2020 Update Images Saint Graphs= Artoria_Archer_1.png|Stage 1 Artoria_Archer_2.png|Stage 2 Artoria_Archer_3.png|Stage 3 Artoria_Archer_4.png|Stage 4 ArturiaArcAF.png|April Fool ArtoriaPendragonArcherArcadeCardStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= ArtoriaArchericon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaArcherStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaArcherStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaArcherFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S129 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S129 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S129 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Artoria_Summer_Redo_Sprite_1.png|Stage 1 Artoria_Summer_Redo_Sprite_2.png|Stage 2 Artoria_Summer_Redo_Sprite_3.png|Stage 3 S129 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S129 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S129 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) ArcherArtoriaSprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) ArcherArtoriaSprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) Artoria Archer Sprite 3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) S129 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1 - Old) S129 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2 - Old) S129 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3 - Old) nplogo129.png|NP Logo Squirtoria_weapons.png|Excalibur, Water Gun, and Bottle Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Artoria_Archer_Sheet_1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Artoria_Archer_Sheet_2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Artoria_Archer_Sheet_3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= ArcheriaVACE.png|Blue Sky Vanilla Mt.(Valentine CE) |-| Others= ArtoriaPendragonArcherArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcherArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcherArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcherArcadeCostume1.png|Costume 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaPendragonArcherDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 6 ArtoriaPendragonArcherDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 6 Category:British Servants Category:Summer Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Saberface